Tractato de un Constitution pro Europa/Preamble
=PREAMBULO= =PREAMBLE= HIS MAJESTY THE KING OF THE BELGIANS, THE PRESIDENT OF THE CZECH REPUBLIC, HER MAJESTY THE QUEEN OF DENMARK, THE PRESIDENT OF THE FEDERAL REPUBLIC OF GERMANY, THE PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC OF ESTONIA, THE PRESIDENT OF THE HELLENIC REPUBLIC, HIS MAJESTY THE KING OF SPAIN, THE PRESIDENT OF THE FRENCH REPUBLIC, THE PRESIDENT OF IRELAND, THE PRESIDENT OF THE ITALIAN REPUBLIC, THE PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC OF CYPRUS, THE PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC OF LATVIA, THE PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC OF LITHUANIA, HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS THE GRAND DUKE OF LUXEMBOURG, THE PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC OF HUNGARY, THE PRESIDENT OF MALTA, HER MAJESTY THE QUEEN OF THE NETHERLANDS, THE FEDERAL PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC OF AUSTRIA, THE PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC OF POLAND, THE PRESIDENT OF THE PORTUGUESE REPUBLIC, THE PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC OF SLOVENIA, THE PRESIDENT OF THE SLOVAK REPUBLIC, THE PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC OF FINLAND, THE GOVERNMENT OF THE KINGDOM OF SWEDEN, HER MAJESTY THE QUEEN OF THE UNITED KINGDOM OF GREAT BRITAIN AND NORTHERN IRELAND, DRAWING INSPIRATION from the cultural, religious and humanist inheritance of Europe, from which have developed the universal values of the inviolable and inalienable rights of the human person, freedom, democracy, equality and the rule of law, BELIEVING that Europe, reunited after bitter experiences, intends to continue along the path of civilisation, progress and prosperity, for the good of all its inhabitants, including the weakest and most deprived; that it wishes to remain a continent open to culture, learning and social progress; and that it wishes to deepen the democratic and transparent nature of its public life, and to strive for peace, justice and solidarity throughout the world, CONVINCED that, while remaining proud of their own national identities and history, the peoples of Europe are determined to transcend their former divisions and, united ever more closely, to forge a common destiny, CONVINCED that, thus 'United in diversity', Europe offers them the best chance of pursuing, with due regard for the rights of each individual and in awareness of their responsibilities towards future generations and the Earth, the great venture which makes of it a special area of human hope, DETERMINED to continue the work accomplished within the framework of the Treaties establishing the European Communities and the Treaty on European Union, by ensuring the continuity of the Community acquis, GRATEFUL to the members of the European Convention for having prepared the draft of this Constitution on behalf of the citizens and States of Europe, HAVE DESIGNATED AS THEIR PLENIPOTENTIARIES: HIS MAJESTY THE KING OF THE BELGIANS, :Guy VERHOFSTADT :Prime Minister :Karel DE GUCHT :Minister for Foreign Affairs THE PRESIDENT OF THE CZECH REPUBLIC, :Stanislav GROSS :Prime Minister :Cyril SVOBODA :Minister for Foreign Affairs HER MAJESTY THE QUEEN OF DENMARK, :Anders Fogh RASMUSSEN :Prime Minister :Per Stig MØLLER :Minister for Foreign Affairs THE PRESIDENT OF THE FEDERAL REPUBLIC OF GERMANY, :Gerhard SCHRÖDER :Federal Chancellor :Joseph FISCHER :Federal Minister for Foreign Affairs and Deputy Federal Chancellor THE PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC OF ESTONIA, :Juhan PARTS :Prime Minister :Kristiina OJULAND :Minister for Foreign Affairs THE PRESIDENT OF THE HELLENIC REPUBLIC, :Kostas KARAMANLIS :Prime Minister :Petros G. MOLYVIATIS :Minister of Foreign Affairs HIS MAJESTY THE KING OF SPAIN, :José Luis RODRÍGUEZ ZAPATERO :President of the Government :Miguel Angel MORATINOS CUYAUBÉ :Minister for External Affairs and Cooperation THE PRESIDENT OF THE FRENCH REPUBLIC, :Jacques CHIRAC :President :Jean-Pierre RAFFARIN :Prime Minister :Michel BARNIER :Minister for Foreign Affairs THE PRESIDENT OF IRELAND, :Bertie AHERN :Taoiseach :Dermot AHERN :Minister for Foreign Affairs THE PRESIDENT OF THE ITALIAN REPUBLIC, :Silvio BERLUSCONI :Prime Minister :Franco FRATTINI :Minister for Foreign Affairs THE PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC OF CYPRUS, :Tassos PAPADOPOULOS :President :George IACOVOU :Minister for Foreign Affairs THE PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC OF LATVIA, :Vaira VĪĶE FREIBERGA :President :Indulis EMSIS :Prime Minister :Artis PABRIKS :Minister for Foreign Affairs THE PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC OF LITHUANIA, :Valdas ADAMKUS :President :Algirdas Mykolas BRAZAUSKAS :Prime Minister :Antanas VALIONIS :Minister of Foreign Affairs HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS THE GRAND DUKE OF LUXEMBOURG, :Jean-Claude JUNCKER :Prime Minister, Ministre d'Etat :Jean ASSELBORN :Deputy Prime Minister, Minister for Foreign Affairs and Immigration THE PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC OF HUNGARY, :Ferenc GYURCSÁNY :Prime Minister :László KOVÁCS :Minister for Foreign Affairs THE PRESIDENT OF MALTA, :The Hon Lawrence GONZI :Prime Minister :The Hon Michael FRENDO :Minister for Foreign Affairs HER MAJESTY THE QUEEN OF THE NETHERLANDS, :Dr. J. P. BALKENENDE :Prime Minister :Dr. B. R. BOT :Minister for Foreign Affairs THE FEDERAL PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC OF AUSTRIA, :Dr. Wolfgang SCHÜSSEL :Federal Chancellor :Dr. Ursula PLASSNIK :Federal Minister for Foreign Affairs THE PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC OF POLAND, :Marek BELKA :Prime Minister :Włodzimierz CIMOSZEWICZ :Minister for Foreign Affairs THE PRESIDENT OF THE PORTUGUESE REPUBLIC, :Pedro Miguel DE SANTANA LOPES :Prime Minister :António Victor MARTINS MONTEIRO :Minister for Foreign Affairs and the Portuguese Communities THE PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC OF SLOVENIA, :Anton ROP :President of the Government :Ivo VAJGL :Minister for Foreign Affairs THE PRESIDENT OF THE SLOVAK REPUBLIC, :Mikuláš DZURINDA :Prime Minister :Eduard KUKAN :Minister for Foreign Affairs THE PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC OF FINLAND, :Matti VANHANEN :Prime Minister :Erkki TUOMIOJA :Minister for Foreign Affairs THE GOVERNMENT OF THE KINGDOM OF SWEDEN, :Göran PERSSON :Prime Minister :Laila FREIVALDS :Minister for Foreign Affairs HER MAJESTY THE QUEEN OF THE UNITED KINGDOM OF GREAT BRITAIN AND NORTHERN IRELAND, :The Rt. Hon Tony BLAIR :Prime Minister :The Rt. Hon Jack STRAW :Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs WHO, having exchanged their full powers, found in good and due form, have agreed as follows: